El manzano
by bluename
Summary: Es un dia muy tranquilo y Danny decide disfrutarlo solo en el parque, cuando se encuentra con Vlad. Una historia muy bonita donde ambos se dan cuenta de que la pueden pasar muy bien juntos, haciendo que Vlad por fin sienta su lado paternal y bueno.NO YAOI


**_Mi primer fic en español WOHOO!!! jajajajaja si aunque suene raro ya que esta es mi lengua materna :P_**

**_Pero bueno, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo que la escribi desde el fondo de mi corazon! no se que me hizo hacerlo pero segui mi instinto y e aqui el resultado n.n_**

**_Una historia en donde Danny y Vlad pasan un rato en el parque, y se llegan a dar cuenta de que se la pueden pasar muy bien juntos a pesar de todo por lo que han pasado. Me gustaria hasta decir que es del tipo de "union paternal", aunque suene raro viniendo de Vlad._**

**_Gracias por entrar y tener la iniciativa de leer, espero no aburrirlos..._**

El manzano 

Caminó hasta el parque y se sentó en un banco desolado cerca de la fuente de agua que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. El tiempo era bello pero las nubes grisáceas querían contradecir éste hecho. Era un día tan normal para muchos, no había tarea pero no era un fin de semana; y aunque para él la palabra normal no tenia el mismo significado que para los demás, hoy Danny sentía que pertenecía a ese grupo de personas que se pasaban la vida soñando en cosas que, aunque inalcanzable, eran lo que les permitía ser felices.

No, no había ningún fantasma rondándose, y eso era lo que lo tenia tan tranquilo. Hubiera llamado a sus amigos pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de estar solo, permitirse escuchar más detenidamente el silbido de las aves, el ululeo de las hojas al rozarles el viento, y ver los colores de prosperidad que venían con esta época del año.

Pero de repente vio a una figura acercándosele, aparentemente una persona normal y emprendedora. Pero Danny sabia mucho mas que eso, y aun así no dijo ni hizo nada sabiendo que últimamente no le había causado problemas. Hasta se preguntaba de su presencia en este día, a esta hora, en este lugar. ¿Lo había estado persiguiendo? Bueno, eso no le sorprendería, pero no se lo podría ocurrir el por qué de esta manera.

El hombre se acerco un poco mas y al notar de que el chico no se inmutaba, y permanecía tranquilo, se le sentó al lado.

Vladimir Masters era de aquellos que soñaba en este día de lo que no pudo ser, y no podía creer que su supuesto némesis fuera tan condescendiente. Debería de ser el día, aunque él estaba seguro que en algún momento iba a llover. Las personas lo consideraban como afortunado, pero la verdad es que él nunca se sintió así, de hecho la razón de su fortuna se lleva de la mano con la de sus mayor desgracia, y al olvidarse de amar nunca pudo comprender una familia y mucho menos un hijo.

Ese sentimiento que le hacia falta en el corazón de este millonario aparentemente descorazonado era el que sentía por Daniel Fenton. Pero él se había confundido muchas veces cuando se trataba de este tema, muchas veces oprimiéndolo al punto de no importarle, y a veces llegar a tan desesperación que hasta quiso clonarlo. Más hoy, en este día poco común, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad al encontrarse con este mismo chico en el parque.

Vlad habló primero. "Buenas tardes Daniel" lo dijo prestándole más atención al cielo que a su vecino de banco.

"Hola Vlad" dijo Danny un poco menos expresivo.

"No te preocupes Danny, vengo en son de paz" le dijo finalizando con un esbozo de sonrisa ahora sí mirándolo.

El joven se sorprendió un poco por si actitud y respondió, "Que bien, por que no querría arruinar el día"

Vlad rió un poco y dijo, "Yo tampoco, por fin tenemos algo en común"

"¿Además de amar a mi madre?" Daniel dijo en un torno un poco burlón que hizo que el multimillonario arqueara las cejas. Luego de un corto silencio ambos comenzaron a reír por el comentario.

"Muy chistoso Daniel, ni siquiera estoy seguro si eso era una ofensa" dijo Vlad sonriendo.

"Un poco de ambos" le respondió Danny, "solo cuando pensé que el día no podía ser mas extraño"

"¿Extraño como?" le pregunto su némesis.

"No tengo tareas, hace un buen clima, no estoy castigado, no hay fantasmas que atrapar ni estoy lastimado" respondió el chico, haciendo reír otra vez a Vladimir.

"Si claro, muy extraño, si quieres te lo normalizo" le dijo Vlad.

"No gracias, me gusta estar fuera de lo normal" le respondió Danny con una sonrisa, que mas tarde se convirtió en risa a lo irónico de su comentario, y al mismo tiempo contagio a Vlad. Fue una risa corta pero compartida, y Daniel se pregunto por qué el Vlad alegre y de buen sentido del humor nunca lo había conocido.

El árbol que se encontraba plantado justo detrás del asiento para que prestara su sombra a quien se sentara era un manzano. Las manzanas rojas parecían reír con los dos mitad-fantasmas que se acobijaban de su sombra, y el viento que se alzaba anunciando la lluvia las hacia bailar entre el verde de las hojas.

"Hace tiempo que no me reía así" dijo el hombre después de un tiempo.

"Yo tampoco, me siento un tonto riéndome de tonterías" le respondió Danny, y de repente sintió el viento alzándose que le ponía la piel de gallina, las nubes grises que se acercaban unas a otras llamando a la lluvia, y entre la fuerza de los vientos una manzana se desprendió del manzano.

Era la fruta más roja del árbol, y fue a parar justo en la cabeza de Vlad, que muy seguramente le haría amanecer al otro día con un chichón del tamaño de la misma manzana que le cayó. Danny vio todo el proceso y se tiro al piso a reír, la cara se le puso roja, los pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire, y las personas que corrían intentándose alejar de la lluvia que estaba por venir lo veían de forma extraña. Pero a Danny no le importaba por que lo que había presenciado no ocurriría nunca más en su vida, y era muy bueno como para dejarlo ir.

Mientras tanto Vlad se masajeaba la cabeza por el dolor, y veía al joven reírse en el piso como loco por el golpe que se dio. El multimillonario no sabia si reírse, por que de hecho si había sido una buena razón para hacerlo, o quedarse mirando como Daniel se ridiculizaba a si mismo. De cualquier manera el iba a terminar riéndose y por lo tanto, y por tercera vez en el día, comenzó a reír. No se tiro al piso, pero si rio hasta no mas poder, eso fue, hasta que comenzó el sereno de la lluvia y ambos tuvieron que parar y mirar hacia arriba.

"Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, no quiero mojarme "dijo Danny comenzándose a levantar del piso, Vlad le extendió la mano y el joven la acepto, pudiéndose así pararse mas rápido.

"Tienes razón¿te llevo? mi limosina esta a la salida del parque" le ofreció el Sr. Masters.

"No gracias Vlad, a mi me gusta caminar, y mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí".

"Esta bien Daniel, hasta lego" y así Vlad dio la vuelto y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido. Danny también comenzó a caminar yendo al lado contrario que el de su nemesis ya que si casa quedaba de ese lado. Pero luego paró y se dio la vuelta.

"Vlad" llamo Danny, y el hombre se dio la vuelta, "gusto en conocerte" le dijo riéndose "fue interesante" el joven le esbozo una ultima sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, y continuo caminando.

"Igualmente..." le grito Vlad lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico lo escuchara, y luego añadió un poco mas bajo, "...hijo". El multimillonario siguió caminando y comenzó a llover, pero la idea de que mojaría el carro cuando llegara se encontraba en un pequeño rincón de su mente, por que gracias a un pequeño joven de pelo negro y ojos azules el viejo había vuelto a ser feliz y bueno por primera vez en muchos años.

_**

* * *

**_

Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer!!! espero les haya gustado en serio, para mi sinceramente fue una experiencia muy linda y conmovedora, de hecho ni siquiera lo planeé, solo me salio :P

Por favor tambien comenten porfis!! eso me hace muy feliz n.n, que tengan un grandioso dia!!

-Blue

Posteado: Marzo 3 del 2008 


End file.
